


The Strange Winter Spirit of the North

by RamblesandDragons



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Frozen 2 was so good, Hans Being an Asshole (Disney), He's not really hiding it anymore, Here I am dipping my toe into Frozen, His family isn't much better, Making up relatives and personalities as I go, Movie: Frozen (2013), Period-Typical Racism, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Religious Conflict, What do we know about his family?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblesandDragons/pseuds/RamblesandDragons
Summary: A lot has happened in Arendelle and that has led to wild rumors spreading across the kingdoms.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Strange Winter Spirit of the North

Dinner was his favorite and least favorite time of the day. The first few months he wasn’t allowed into the castle let alone the dinner table. Hans had eaten in the stables. It had been his mother who had ple d with their father every night to let Hans back in. His sweet mother who somehow found enough room in her heart to love every one of her children.

Hans didn’t know how she did it, but was grat e ful for it at least. Coming to dinner was an excuse to get clean, to be free of the back - br e aking labor thrown onto him. To remember that he was a prince.

_ Was _ being the important word.

His father had stripped him of his title as a way to appease Arendelle. He w as n’t sure if it was something that the queen had asked for but that didn’t seem to be her style. Hans certainly didn’t know her that well but he could read people. She would have just wanted him to not be a problem anymore. How his father inter ru pted  that  however was open to interpretation . No title, not that being 13 th in line got you anything, and indef inite service in the royal stables. 

So , his status at the table hadn’t honestly changed. He wasn’t able to contribute to the overall conversations anymore but he could talk to his mother, his siblings, and eat well. 

Only a few of his siblings would talk to him however. The ones who only played nice because mother was watching would ignore his existence normally. Again, that wasn’t really new it was just more acceptable now. The ones who treated him this way were the ones he had always hated. No love lost there. It took some more time for the less hated ones to relax. More in fear of their father than anything, they gave him distance. Hans understood that, do what you have to. He was glad though when his Mathias had finally felt comfortable enough to talk to him. Mathias was 7th in line but had given it all up for the clergy. He was a kind man and was always a shoulder to lean on when Hans needed to confide in him.

Mathias sat a  little way up the table from him in a deeper conversation with their father. His normal jovial attitude replaced with something different. His brows were furrowed in worry and he spoke quietly but firmly to their father.

“They’re saying...they’re saying she’s like a goddess.” The conversation was between Mathias and their father but at that the whole family seemed to listen in. The dull roar that was Hans’s family had faded for the  mo me nt .

“Eh hm not to say she is of course that...well that would be blasph e my.” Mathias str aighten i n his seat. 

Hans knew they could only be talking about one person. It made sense as all of the eyes at the table fell onto him.

“Elsa is powerful but a goddess...I think not. She’s a witch of some sort at the most.” Hans didn’t dare look up from his stew. Those were the most words he had spoken in the presence of his father since his first night home.

“But they say she tamed the spirits. That she rides a horse of water and lives among the people of the forest now.” Hans had to stifle a snort as his sister sounded fascinated.

“I heard she crossed the Dark Sea.”

“I heard she keeps fire as a pet.”

“I heard she  stop p ed the Arendelle castle from being swallowed by the sea!”

Hans stayed quiet as he took in this information. All the hearsay and rumors flowing freely amo n g his siblings. It all sounded r idicul ous but there was some truth thrown in. There had been a notice of a new cor o nation. Elsa had abdicated and Anna was now queen.

Hans had only been able to bitterly laugh when Mathias told him the news. 

It made sense though once he had cleared his head. He could tell from the moment that he laid eyes on Else she didn’t belong there. He, of course, hadn’t pictured her running around in the woods instead. A strange part of him wanted to see that. A queen who had purposely lowered herself to living in the mud. To chastise the woman who almost froze the world.

“Enough.” The king’s voice was enough to quiet the table. 

“It’s just...the other members of the clergy are worried it might lead people back down a path of ‘the old ways’ and risk their souls.” Mathias was always worried for the souls of the people. He  worried over Hans’ enough.

“There is nothing to be done if the people of Arendelle want to become heathens. I believe that you and your fellows can keep the people of the South er n Isles on the right path my son.” His father's tone told the table that this conversation was over.

Hans pulled his brother aside after dinner in a  lonelier part of the castle. Mathias looked out of one of the windows into the night sky as they spoke.

“I’m just worried is all. The people of the forest, their called the  Northuldra , are apparently very connected to the spirits of nature and all that...hogwash. From all accounts Arendelle is fine with this but they are a people who have not been reached yet, people that need...” He stopped and looked at Hans, smiling weakly.

“My apologies brother I didn’t mean to rant.” 

“No, no you have been a good ear for my own troubles I am glad to be here for you. And if it helps, I think all these rumors are absolute nonsense. She was cursed at birth more than likely.” Hans leaned against the wall and rolled his eyes.

Mathias  continued to stare lost in thought.

“Has anyone...confirmed any of this? The water horse, fire pet whatever?”

“Our  priests there have stayed tight lipped about it. All the rumors are from people who passed through trade and travel.”

“Sounds like” -Hans leaned close- “they’re more loyal to Elsa than to the faith.”

“I- I don’t...I’m not in a place to say that.” 

Hans watched his brother squirm and backed away. He  straighten up and started to make his way back to his living quarters.

“No one really cares what I think but you’ll at least listen Mathias.” Hans raised a hand to stop his brother from arguing again that people did care.

“But you know what I think? Someone should go see just exactly is going on in Arendelle and this Enchanted Forest.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am my own worse editor! I hope that I caught everything grammar wise.  
> The moment I saw Elsa's transformation in Frozen II I thought she had basically become a goddess of winter at this point. That kind of a thing would have an impact in no only Arendelle but the kingdoms close by. Imagine the rumors. 
> 
> I might write more of this idea I just need to figure out where it's going.


End file.
